


Stars

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil knew it was late and they should be getting back to the Abbey, she was risking a telling off from her father and much worse for Gwen, no doubt, but she couldn’t tear herself away from the night sky and the redhead beside her.





	Stars

The stars twinkled above them as they lay on the grass in a field just outside Downton. Sybil knew it was late and they should be getting back to the Abbey, she was risking a telling off from her father and much worse for Gwen, no doubt, but she couldn’t tear herself away from the night sky and the redhead beside her. Sybil sighed contentedly, shifting next to Gwen, propping herself up on her elbow, Gwen mirrored her. Their eyes connected and they smiled shyly, neither wanting to speak and ruin the moment. Maybe Downton could wait a bit longer.


End file.
